


Place Your Head on My Own

by theonline



Category: Bastille
Genre: End of the World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonline/pseuds/theonline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sounds began to flood his ears: the sizzling of something cooking in a pan, Will lightly humming, and the TV in the background:</p><p>We will be with Great Britain in these final hours, right up to the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place Your Head on My Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at being a very serious writer person. 
> 
> Also, with the asteroid, there are some flaws about it and I know that. 
> 
> This whole thing is probably very out of character. I'm sorry.

It was silent that morning, which was odd for London. Kyle’s eyes burned slightly as he opened them. They adjusted to the haze that fell upon the messy, tangled bed sheets. Everything was still. Kyle couldn’t even hear a car passing by.

The sunlight felt good on his back as he turned over to try and get a couple more minutes of sleep. He noticed the bed was empty, but didn’t worry about it. Will had a penchant for going out early in the morning.

Last night was far less of a blur than the morning was turning out to be. The scratch of Will’s beard on his neck contrasting his soft lips still echoed on his skin. He could still feel his chest becoming flushed; Will’s tongue trailing down his stomach. A warmth flooded him.

He decided to pull himself out of bed. His phone read 9:54. He had a missed call at 7:30 that he vaguely remembered waking up over. He couldn’t remember if Will was still there. 

Kyle put on some boxers and padded out of the bedroom. Everything was the same: foggy and hazy and quiet. It wasn’t until he reached the living room that he saw Will by the stove. His back was turned and his shoulders looked broad. He was already fully clothed.

Sounds began to flood his ears: the sizzling of something cooking in a pan, Will lightly humming, and the TV in the background:

_We will be with Great Britain in these final hours, right up to the very end._

Kyle looked over to the screen. There were two clocks in the right hand corner. One read 9:56, the other, 13:42. As the top changed to 9:57, the other changed to 13:41. The banner on the bottom said ‘END OF THE WORLD: OUR LAST HOURS’ matter-of-factly.

Kyle walked over to Will and saw a plate of bacon sitting on the counter, along with toast and jam. There were eggs frying in the pan. Will looked over and saw Kyle standing by him. He leaned over and kissed Kyle on the cheek. Kyle sighed into it.

“What’s going on?”

“Meteor. Or asteroid. Whatever you call it, a giant space rock is on a crash course for Earth. Scientists say there’s nothing we can do or could’ve done to prevent it. The Queen even came on, urging everyone to not riot and all that.”

Dread didn’t fill Kyle. He thought it might’ve been the fact that Will seemed calm about it all, too. He was good at just accepting fate. But it was almost as though a wave of relief overcame him.

“Has anyone rioted?”

“I think everyone that would riot is still asleep.” He laughed. Kyle smiled. “But so far there’ve only been a few people preaching about God’s wrath. Like I said, everyone that would be doing damage right now is sleeping.”

Kyle turned to look back at the TV and saw the Queen. She was relaying everything Will just said. Her demeanour resembled how Kyle felt; calm, collected. It almost seemed like it wasn’t happening. It was an unusual, cruel BBC hoax.

But it wasn’t.

After the Queen’s message, the clocks returned. 13:33. A radar appeared, showing the asteroid approaching. It was a small blip moving towards a bigger one. It looked like it was moving so slow. There were hyper-realistic drawings of the asteroid above the Earth; the asteroid cradled by flame hurdling towards the unsuspecting planet.

_Asteroid 1997XF11 is reportedly one mile wide, and will impact the Earth at roughly 48,000 kilometres per hour. Once again Britons are urged to stay indoors, and to spend the remaining time with family and loved ones. My colleagues and I will be here in studio giving you updates as they occur until impact._

Will's hand on Kyle’s waist broke his trance.

“Help me set out breakfast, eh?” Will kissed Kyle’s shoulder.

It was the first time Kyle had seen Will cook. Judging by the fact that there wasn’t any smoke in the flat, Kyle assumed he did an alright job at it as well. Will had put large servings on both plates, and there was still bacon left over.

Kyle brought over his plate and placed in on the small table. It was sat by the window that overlooked a small alley. Kyle could see someone outside with a cigarette in one hand and a phone pressed to their ear. He could barely hear them crying.

“All the markets are closed cos of this. I drove around for at least a half hour cos we didn’t have baked beans. Wanted to make a full English,” Will said sitting down. He placed a cup of tea in front of Kyle and began eating.

Kyle couldn’t stop looking at the woman down in the alley. She was still there, reaching for her lighter for another cigarette. She sat down on the stoop a couple feet away from her. She couldn’t stop crying. ‘I love you, okay?’ Kyle read her lips. ‘I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. I’m leaving now.’

Kyle felt a tap on his shin. Will was looking at him. His face looked worried as he continued chewing.

“Your amazing breakfast is going to get cold. And so is your amazing tea. It’s the first and last time I’ll ever cook so you should at least enjoy it while it’s bearable. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Fine. Just distracted, I guess.”

Will put his fork down took Kyle’s hand. “The asteroid’s landing in Northampton. We’re not gonna feel a thing.” Will gave Kyle’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

 

The clock reached 12 hours before impact and every channel was reporting on the asteroid. Will and Kyle were curled up together on the couch. It was familiar. It felt like home.

The date stamp on the television was 26/8/16. Everything was still again. All Kyle could feel was the rise and fall of Will’s chest, his calloused hand toying with the leg of Kyle’s boxers. Kyle kissed Will’s neck and lay his head on Will’s shoulder. Will’s hand moved further up Kyle’s thigh, but he didn’t do anything.

_Authorities are now saying that the Underground shelters are open and available for those who wish to take cover._

“Do you want to go?” The question vibrated against Kyle’s cheek. He shook his head ‘no.’

Kyle felt the urge to call Dan. To call Woody. To call anyone. He wasn’t freaking out like most people had started to. He just wanted to solidify the fact that this was actually happening. A few riots had begun, but they were all supressed. No one was arrested. They were all told to just go home.

The way the band broke up was rough, anyone would be able to say that. They were overworked, away from home more often than not. They began to hate each other.

The night they decided to break up, Kyle had thrown an empty bottle of beer at Dan and cut him right above the eye. Kyle heard that Dan still had the scar. They dropped off the face of the planet and left the world with an album full of demos they knew they couldn’t stay together long enough to master.

That was two years ago. Kyle hasn’t talked to Dan since. He texts Woody every once in a while, making plans they both know they won’t keep.

Kyle didn’t talk to Will for a whole year until one night Kyle stumbled drunk to Will’s flat. A year later and they’re cuddled on the couch in their flat, waiting to die. Pretending like it isn’t going to happen. They’d never said ‘I love you.’ They didn’t feel like it needed to be said.

“Do you want to go out?” Will rubbed Kyle’s thigh. “Breathe fresh London air for the last time? We could go to Primrose Hill, I don’t think anyone’ll be there. It’ll be nice.”

“Can you stop,” Kyle said sitting up. “Adding ‘the last time’ to everything? I know it’s the last time. I’m alright with the fact that it’s the last time. I don’t want to be reminded.”

He was twenty-eight and it was the last time he would ever be twenty-eight. He regretted not getting up early, as if he knew, curled against Will still sweaty and hazy-minded, that it would be his last midnight. It would be the last time he would ever be able to watch the sunrise.

Will helped Kyle up off the couch and they went to the bedroom to put clothes on. Kyle could’ve gone out as he was and no one would’ve made a fuss, but he figured it would be best to keep up appearances.

As they walked to Will’s car, Kyle looked down the alley, wondering if the woman was okay. Maybe she was still crying. Kyle didn’t feel the need to cry. He was sure Will didn’t either.

The roads were deserted apart from police at checkpoints littered around the city. When Will explained that they just wanted to go to Primrose Hill, they were allowed through. Kyle felt bad that they were working.

Just as Will said, there was no one at the hill, save for a small group of people down at the bottom. They were small, black dots against the green of the grass. The day was overcast but it still seemed bright out. Kyle wished he brought his sunglasses.

“I think I still have a blanket in the boot from that time you kicked me out for three days.” Will didn’t say it with intention to hurt Kyle, and it didn’t. Will walked over to where Kyle was standing and took his hand.

They were high enough on the hill to see London sprawled out beneath them. Kyle thought about how fucking ugly he always thought the BT Tower was. He was glad it was going.

“How long again?”

Will looked down at his watch. “About eleven hours.”

“Doesn’t seem like much time now.”

Will nodded. He threw the blanket out on the grass. Kyle sat down and the grass beneath the blanket bent to accommodate him. It was plaid and a bit scratchy and it smelled like Will as Kyle lay back on it.

When Kyle looked at the sky he had to squint to see properly. He wasn’t sure if the big ball of light shining through the clouds was the sun or the asteroid. He was warm; he assumed the sun. Will was leaning back on his hands, his legs crossed at the ankle. Kyle watched Will inhale and exhale.

Kyle interlaced his fingers and placed them behind his head. He watched the clouds slowly roll by. Thicker patches let Kyle open his eyes more and a chill would roll over him. He heard a few birds chirp as they flew from tree to tree. The group of people down the hill laughed.

Kyle sat up and scooted so the left part of his body was touching the right part of Will’s. Will laced his fingers with Kyle’s and sat their hands on his thigh. Kyle smiled and Will smiled back.

“The rapture is upon us! The Lord has finally given up hope! Repent! Repent!”

Will and Kyle turned their heads and watched the car drive by. It had a bullhorn attached to the top. The man driving sounded the siren.

“You should’ve brought your guitar.”

“I haven’t been that douchebag for over a decade, babe. I’m not going to ruin that streak just because it’s the end of the world.”

Kyle laughed lightly and gripped Will’s hand tighter.

“What we definitely should’ve done is brought some beer. There’s a six pack still in the fridge,” Will said. “Do you want to get drunk tonight? Or in an hour. Don’t have much of tonight.”

“Maybe.”

Will kissed the back of Kyle’s hand and Kyle kissed the back of Will’s. They fell back onto the blanket and stayed there until they could hear the distant chime of Big Ben striking two.

Nine hours. Thirty-eight minutes.

They sat in the car for a couple minutes trying to figure out what to do. The silence made Kyle feel cramped.

“I think I’m gonna call my mum. Or my sister. Maybe you should, too,” Kyle said. He got out of the car before Will could respond. He walked a couple feet away to have some privacy even though he wanted to keep Will as close as possible. He dialled the number and it seemed to ring forever.

“Kyle?” His sister’s voice echoed through his head. He could tell she had been crying.

“Yeah, it’s me. Hi. How are you?” Kyle tried to keep his voice as gentle as he could.

“Fine given the circumstances. Have you called mum yet?”

“No, no. I was just about to. I wanted to check on you first.”

“Well she’s not in the best of moods. Doesn’t want anyone over. Almost kicked dad out.” She blew her nose. “I’m with friends, and I’m sure you are, too.”

Kyle looked at Will. He was standing by the car, on the phone as well. His left hand was tucked into his jean pocket. His thumb was looped through the belt loop. He looked solemn.

“Yeah. It’s only a couple of us. Listen, I called cos I wanted to check up on you, yeah? But I also wanted to tell you I love you.”

The line went quiet for a couple minutes. Kyle thought maybe she had muted the call so he wouldn’t have to hear her crying.

“I love you, too, Kyle. I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you, too, Millie.”

They were both silent for a couple of minutes until Millie said that a friend was calling her. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Will was leaning against the car as Kyle walked back. It was the first time Kyle had felt like crying all day.

When Kyle was within arms-length of Will, Will enveloped him in a hug. Kyle began to sob into Will’s shoulder. He felt pitiful as Will’s hugged him tighter and kissed the side of his head. Will threaded his fingers through Kyle’s hair as Kyle wailed harder.

“I called my brother,” Will mumbled. “He’s been piss drunk since he woke up and saw the news.”

“I wouldn’t mind getting drunk right now,” Kyle muttered into the crook of Will’s neck after he had calmed down. Will rubbed Kyle’s back as Kyle stood up straight. He walked to the passenger side of the car and got in. The ride back was silent as Will traced circles with his thumb on the back of Kyle’s hand.

* * *

 

_At the bottom of the screen are the Underground shelters that are closed due to overcrowding. If you approach these shelters you will be turned away._

_Remember that evacuating to a shelter is not mandatory, but a suggestion to the population to increase peace of mind. The time is now four forty-five in the evening. Asteroid 1997XF11 is six hours and fifty-three minutes from impact._

Kyle sat so that he was touching Will in as many places as possible. His legs were sprawled over Will’s, his thighs touching Will’s thighs. He made Will’s arm drape over his shoulders and Will gripped onto his bicep. Will’s other arm was thrown over Kyle’s knees, holding onto his third bottle of beer.

Kyle curled in closer to Will. He was safe here. The asteroid wouldn’t be able to get him. He had finished his last bottle of beer ten minutes ago. He was tired, but he knew he had to stay awake. He was hungry, too. And tipsy, as he told Will.

“There are leftovers from breakfast. I don’t think we have much else. All the stores are closed, remember?”

Kyle nodded against Will. He patted Kyle’s calves and moved them so he could get up. Kyle felt empty. He heard the refrigerator door open and the drawers slide. Will mentioned that there were still eggs and bacon left, also carrots.

Kyle got up and walked to the kitchen to watch Will cook.

“And you said this morning would be the last time you’d cook.” Kyle slumped against the counter.

“I don’t trust you to be near an open flame,” Will smiled. He reached over and grabbed some bread. “Can you to go put these in the toaster, baby?”

Kyle smiled as hard as he could and delicately took the bread from Will’s hands. The grease from the bacon crackled and Will swore under his breath as it burned him. Kyle sat on the counter and watched as Will scooped the eggs from the pan to the plate.

Will looked over his shoulder. “Babe, the toast popped.” Kyle could see a smile.

They sat and ate on the couch and watched news clips of people talk about the reckoning. People with signs that said ‘repent’ filled Trafalgar Square. Things were worse in other countries. They showed clips of Washington, D.C. in flames, there was a bomb in Paris, mosques were so overcrowded there were people praying on the sidewalks outside.

The sky began to fade into its parade of colours. The clouds had passed and the remaining sunlight filled the flat. Kyle got up and stumbled to the bedroom for a minute to look out the window. In the middle of the sky was the asteroid, gleaming bright. The sight made him feel surprisingly sober and Kyle’s heart sunk.

He wanted to call his mom, but he knew he’d be met with a barrage of obscenities. It wasn’t something he wanted to hear with six hours left. Or at all.

His phone was in his back pocket. There was still time. The asteroid bore a hole in his mind and he reached to grab his phone. His hand trembled as he scrolled down to find the name. Kyle hadn’t talked to him in two years; hadn’t spoken his name in a year and a half.

“Hello?” Kyle’s heart stopped. “Hello?” It was drawn out like it always had been.

“Dan?” Kyle sat on the floor and leaned against the bed.

“Yeah, who is this?”

“Kyle. It’s, uh, it’s Kyle.”

Kyle could hear Dan mutter ‘shit’ in the background. He regretted not hanging up at that moment, but he waited for Dan to say something.

“Sorry. I deleted your number.” There were people talking in the background, glasses clinking. He could picture Dan and his friends all sitting around the long dining room table, loads of beer and whiskey sitting on the table. They probably didn’t even have the TV on.

“I was surprised I didn’t,” Kyle said. “I’m really sorry, this call is way overdue. To be honest, I forget why I threw that bottle. I, I, I don’t even know why any of what happened happened. Do you remember why?”

“No. I think…I think we were just stressed.” Dan and Kyle were quiet for a couple minutes. “How’s Will? I haven’t talked to him in months.”

Kyle listened to the clanking of the empty beer bottles tumbling into the bin. “He’s good. Same as ever. Do you still have the scar?”

Dan laughed. Kyle took it as a good sign. “Yeah, I do. It’s faded a bit, though. Kate says it makes me look dashing.”

Kyle laughed hard and it felt like a burden lifted off his chest. The wood floors creaked behind him. He looked over to see Will standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. He didn’t look too happy, but Kyle didn’t care.

“Well you’re welcome.” Kyle hoped Dan could hear the smile in his voice.

“Hey, do you and Will want to come over? There’s still plenty of alcohol left. I’ve tried calling Woody but I think his phone is off. I guess he just wanted alone time with Chrissy.”

Kyle put his hand over the receiver and asked Will if he wanted to go to Dan’s. He said it would be easier to bury the hatchet in person. Will shook his head no, the frown still spun tightly on his face.

“I think we’re just gonna have it be us tonight, sorry.”

“Nah, don’t worry I get it.”

Kyle was about to hang up when a ‘hey Kyle’ echoed through the phone speaker.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for calling. Really. God knows I wouldn’t’ve have fucking done it.”

“Yeah. I just didn’t want it to end on a bad note.”

They hung up with a ‘see you on the other side’ and Kyle walked over to Will. It was times like these he wished Will was taller. Will never told Kyle the details behind what happened between him and Dan, just that it was ‘bullshit.’ Kyle never pressed further.

He looked down at his phone to see the 18:39 glaring at him.

“A friend texted me, said he had food. I already told him we would come,” Will murmured.

* * *

 

As they walked into Will’s friend’s house, Will’s fingers were entwined with Kyle’s even as they made their way to the dining room. It was the first time in their relationship Will ever displayed that part of their relationship. Kyle’s hand tingled when Will let it go.

There were only three other people in the room; Kyle somewhat recognised them all. The light was dim and it reminded Kyle of the time Will bought takeaway and made the table fancy for their anniversary. He felt himself get choked up again.

“How long are you staying, guys?”

“Around nine, maybe ten. Earlier if you’d like,” Will replied as he walked over to a seat. He grabbed Kyle’s hand and pulled him along.

“Eight-thirty latest, honestly. Ryan wants to say goodbye to his Nan. Not sure how long he’s gonna be. Or if she even knows.”

“That’s fine, right Kyle?” Will pulled Kyle onto his lap and it took Kyle by such surprise that he could only nod. He felt Will stretch up as high as he could. “I always forget how light you are,” he whispered into Kyle’s ear.

The man Kyle presumed to be Ryan walked in with the plate of fajitas. It looked like there was enough to feed an army. Will went around pointing and introducing everyone, his one arm wrapped around Kyle’s waist. Will could touch his own chest if he pulled Kyle close enough.

He insisted Kyle stay on his lap even as they were eating. He would reach his head around and take bites when Kyle wasn’t looking. Everyone laughed. For once it all felt like should’ve.

Their relationship was everything Kyle thought one should be. Natural, easy, simple, even if Kyle had to cook every day. Sometimes they’d order takeaway and Will would insist on pretending he made it all.

It was when they were around friends that Will would change. He’d save ‘tender’ moments for when they were in private. He’d kiss him in the dark corners where no one was watching, or when the people around them were too drunk to remember.

Whispers of ‘I can’t wait to fuck you when we get home’ instead of finding a room like everyone else. Introducing each other as best friends, and roommates, even though everyone knew.

This was new. This was nice. Of course it took the end of the world for Will to warm up to public displays of affection. None of the three were acting as though they opposed.

A warmth began to fill Kyle as the feeling of Will’s arm around him and the wine mixed. It billowed in his stomach and spread like a cancer through his arms and legs. Will’s hand was under Kyle’s shirt, tracing his ribs. His touch burned Kyle’s side.

Kyle talked a mile a minute. With every word that fell out of his mouth, the unusual became usual. Sitting on Will’s lap was normal, he’d known Aida and Ryan and Leanne for ages, scientists detected it in time and did something about the asteroid.

The asteroid.

It had drowned in a sea of happiness and wine and lust and the tidal waves were just now reaching shore. It was eight at night and the streetlights flickered on.

Three hours. Thirty eight minutes.

Everything began to close in on him. His heart raced against his chest. He got off Will’s lap and leaned in and told him he would be outside. Kyle’s breathing was heavy and shallow and he maintained his composure long enough to make it out the door. He fell to his knees. He looked up. The asteroid burned brighter than the moon.

Kyle shifted so he was sat against the steps that led to the front door. His hands were shaking. The late August air was cool against his hot skin.

“Are you okay?” Kyle’s eyes followed the voice to see Aida sitting on a plastic deck chair. There was a cigarette in her hand. He could smell it wafting around his head. It reminded him of Dan.

“I…I think I’m having a panic attack.”

She laughed lightly. Her hair was black and swept to one side over her shoulder. It was so long Kyle was worried she would accidentally light it on fire. Kyle thought she might have mentioned her dad being one of the ones the news showed praying outside the mosque. Maybe she said a friend’s father.

“Do you want one?” Aida leaned over and shook the pack of cigarettes at him. When he nodded yes, she tossed the pack and it landed in his lap. She then reached into her back pocket and tossed him the lighter.

Kyle graciously lit the cigarette and took a long drag. It didn’t make him cough. He’d quit smoking before when he was twenty-two, right after he graduated from university. The memories were foggy as if they didn’t actually happen to him.

“I’m surprised I haven’t had a panic attack, honestly,” Aida said. “Maybe it’s because I didn’t wake up until two. When I have a full twelve hours of sleep, it’s easier to accept the inevitable, y’know?”

Kyle didn’t.

The more he smoked, the calmer he felt. He didn’t stop to think that he was getting carried away until he reached up to light his third cigarette. Aida had gotten up and sat next to him. She talked away because Kyle wasn’t up for it.

The front door opened and Kyle knew it was Will without having to look. Aida squeezed Kyle’s thigh and thanked him for listening before going back inside. Will took her place.

“I hate it when you smoke, baby.” He sounded defeated. Will kissed the side of Kyle’s head and sighed. “We’re being kicked out,” he joked.

“Is it eight thirty already?”

“Just about.”

Kyle leaned in and kissed Will full on the mouth. Will didn’t complain about the cigarette breath Kyle knew he had. Kyle placed his hand on the back of Will’s neck and drew him in closer. His heart was racing again.

When Will pulled away, Kyle noticed Will’s hand was on his thigh, almost to his crotch. Will raised his eyebrows and they stood up and walked back to Will’s car hand in hand. Kyle left the pack of cigarettes and the lighter on the stairs.

* * *

 

The two walked into the flat and before Kyle could lock the door, Will had him pressed against it. He tasted like red wine and the special fajita sauce Ryan made. It was weird, but not unpleasant enough for Kyle to want to stop.

Will’s hands were on Kyle’s waist, his hips pinning him against the door. Kyle cupped Will’s face in his hands. Will moaned softly. His beard brushed against Kyle’s as he pulled away and kissed Kyle’s jaw down to his neck.

Kyle threaded his hand in Will’s hair as he nipped and sucked. He could feel a hickey forming. It was nice knowing he wouldn’t have to try and hide it in the morning. Will’s hands were everywhere under Kyle’s shirt, leaving trails of fire on Kyle’s skin. Will trailed back to Kyle’s mouth, tugging on Kyle’s bottom lip.

The kisses were deep and held weight unlike the times back when they were in the band. Quick, rushed, more concerned about getting off than anything else. The ten minutes they could spend just making out now used to be spent on hurried blow jobs behind venues and returning before anyone noticed they were gone. Coming home was difficult because they both had girlfriends and Kyle hated to be reminded.

They were both breathless. Will’s lips lingered on Kyle’s, giving him soft, short pecks. Will’s hips kept Kyle pressed against the door and Kyle became aware of how hard Will was. Kyle rubbed his thigh against Will’s bulge. Will groaned against Kyle’s lips.

Kyle reached for the hem of Will’s shirt and pulled it over Will’s head before doing the same with his own. He started trailing kisses from Will’s jaw to his neck to his torso. Will’s chest hair lightly brushed against Kyle’s cheek. He was about to sink to his knees when Will grabbed his arm.

“You’re not blowing me in the corridor.”

“Why the fuck not? I’m hard, you’re hard. The bedroom’s so far away.”

Will scoffed and pulled Kyle into another kiss, gently leading him to the bedroom. The floorboards creaked under their weight. A siren blared outside and distracted Kyle for a moment.

Kyle fell back onto the bed and Will crawled on top, his knees straddling Kyle’s hips. He started to lightly rub his crotch against Kyle’s. Kyle moaned and arched his back. He watched as Will undid Kyle’s belt and jeans. Kyle sighed with relief as Will got off the bed and pulled Kyle’s jeans off.

Will pulled Kyle legs until his ass was off the bed and sunk to his knees. Kyle propped himself up on his elbows.

“What are you doing I’m supposed to be blowing you?”

“There’s a little over two hours until the world comes to an end, I’m about to blow you, and you’re questioning it? Consider this as me making up for all the times I made you gag on my dick on tour and never returned the favour.”

“You’re such a romantic – _oh_.”

Will licked Kyle’s dick from base to tip. There was already a little precome leaking as Will swirled his tongue around the head. He glided down Kyle’s cock halfway before pulling up again. Kyle leaned his head back and bit his lip and Will began to bob his head. Little moans and whimpers filled the quiet room.

Kyle remembered, back when the band was just starting out, joking to Will that he had amazing blowjob lips. He didn’t realise that he’d know he was right a few years later. He cursed as Will took him even deeper.

Will pulled off and started to lick and suck at Kyle’s balls while his hand continued to pump. Kyle gripped onto the sheets, his breathing shaky and shallow. Kyle began to thrust into Will’s hand. He opened his eyes and saw Will watching him come undone with hooded eyelids.

“Fuck, Will. Shit.” Will smirked.

Kyle felt like he was already close. He could feel himself become flushed all over his torso. Will sucked backed down on Kyle and he accidentally thrust too hard, making Will gag. He didn’t say anything, but he pinned Kyle’s hips down with his hands. Kyle knew they were going to bruise.

“I’m gonna come,” Kyle moaned and Will stopped.

“What the fuck I was close.” Kyle sat up and looked at Will, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Move up a bit,” Will said as he took off the rest of his clothes. Kyle shifted so his whole body was on the bed. He let his legs fall apart and Will bent down to kiss him again. Will grabbed some lube from the nightstand drawer and put some on his finger. He continued to kiss Kyle as he eased one finger in. Kyle hummed in pleasure.

Will slowly began to work his one finger in and out of Kyle. The lube was a bit cold, but Kyle ignored the sensation and focused on Will giving him a hickey on his collarbone. After a minute, Will pulled away and lubed up another finger. Kyle hissed as he felt himself stretch. Will scissored his fingers and Kyle yelped.

“Are you alright there, baby?”

Kyle nodded. Will slowly began to fuck Kyle with his fingers and Kyle felt his stomach tighten. He could’ve come just from that. He hummed in delight and felt Will smile against his lips. Kyle reached down to stroke his own dick but Will swatted it away.

“Give me a minute,” Will laughed.

Will did the same process with the third finger, making Kyle beg.

“Jesus Christ just fuck me already,” Kyle groaned, his head resting against the pillows.

Will tsk-ed at Kyle for being impatient, but he pulled his fingers out. He poured lube on his cock and began to stroke it.

“How come you can wank but I can’t?”

“Because I’m in charge,” Will purred in Kyle’s ear. Kyle felt his cock twitch against his stomach.

Will knelt in front of Kyle and pushed his legs out as far as they would go. Will teased his hole and lightly grazed his dick until Kyle was crying out for release. Kyle moaned loud and low as Will pushed in. Will pinned Kyle’s thin wrists above his head.

Will gradually picked up speed. He muttered under his breath how good Kyle was being into Kyle’s neck. It made Kyle’s head swim like he’d been drinking heavily all night. He could feel the sweat bead on his chest. Will let out a rough, guttural groan.

“Holy shit, fuck, Will, there. Again. Please.” Will had hit Kyle’s prostate. Kyle thought his eyes were going to roll out of his head.

Will pulled out and readjusted. Every thrust brought him closer and closer until a warmth filled his entire body. He came hot and sticky on his stomach. Will didn’t let go of Kyle’s wrists until he came a moment later, biting into Kyle’s shoulder. Will collapsed next to him.

A couple minutes passed. “Do you want me to grab you a flannel,” Will asked.

“Sure.”

Will walked to the bathroom and Kyle sat up to dig through his jeans pocket. He grabbed his phone and 22:38 stared back. One hour exactly.

“Any regrets,” Will asked as he walked back into the bedroom. He flopped down onto the bed and wiped the come off Kyle’s stomach. Goosebumps prickled around the area.

“Can’t believe I never got a fucking cat.”

“Maybe in your next life.”

A drowsiness overcame Kyle. He curled up next to Will and tried to fight off the urge to sleep. He refused to sleep through this. Kyle wasn’t going to lay there and think about all the things he wished he did, either.

“What about you? Have any regrets?”

“Loads, honestly. Like, when I called my brother, I apologised for stealing three of his girlfriends.”

“Fucking Christ.”

“His fault for having a hot, older brother.”

“Is that what you apologised for, or did you actually apologise for stealing his girlfriends?”

“The former.” A smile played on Will’s lips. “But he was so drunk he laughed and forgave me, so I’m in the clear.”

The peace Kyle felt this morning found its way back to him. At least he wouldn’t be leaving anyone behind. There wouldn’t be a funeral. He wouldn’t have to watch from heaven (hell, realistically) as his family and friends cried over him.

This was fine. This was okay.

Kyle could hear Will’s heart thrum in his chest slow and steady. He wanted to talk. Nothing came to mind. Time might have been moving quickly at the beginning of the day, but now it seemed to tick on; seconds feeling like hours, minutes feeling like days.

There wasn’t a TV in the bedroom and Kyle didn’t want to leave Will’s side. He wondered what was happening on the news, what they could possibly be saying with such little time left. He wanted to know how overfilled the Underground shelters were, how many riots there had been, if the Queen was still in the country. Maybe they took her to some underground base.

22:53. Forty-five minutes left. Kyle pushed himself closer against Will.

“I’m glad I’m with you,” Will said.

“What?”

“I said I’m glad I’m with you. Here. All day.”

“Oh. Yeah. Me too, definitely.”

Outside the black sky began to fade to navy blue as though the sun was rising. A soft light shined through the curtains. This was it. They were actually going to die. It felt weird, like it wasn’t supposed to happen. Kyle thought for a brief second that he would wake up the next morning in a pile of rubble. There would be firemen coming to his rescue, pulling off the debris so they could save him.

23:02

Kyle rolled to his side so that he was facing Will. He reached his hand out to turn Will’s face towards his and Kyle pressed his lips to Will’s. The kiss was soft and languid, tongues and mouths and bodies warm against each other.

He wondered if everyone that was praying went home, or if people were still lined up in churches waiting for confession. He heard what might’ve been an ambulance zoom by from below him. Kyle gripped tightly onto Will’s hand until Will lightly protested that it hurt.

23:14

“Do you love me?”

“Yeah, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

23:20

The sky hadn’t moved from a deep navy blue, but Kyle swore it was lighter. He had slipped on a pair of boxers, just in case he did somehow live. He made Will put some on as well. The room began to close in on Kyle again, so he paced around the flat, the creaking of the floorboards comforting him. Will called from the bedroom to come back to bed and to bring a glass of water with him. Kyle obliged.

23:27

Kyle was torn between a feeling of acceptance, and one of dread as the knot in his stomach grew and made him nauseous. Even if he wanted to sleep now, he couldn’t. He laid his head on Will’s lap and tried to focus on Will’s fingers brushing through his hair. Kyle’s heart was pounding. He wanted to ask Will if he could feel it.

23:32

Will sneezed and it bounced through the quiet flat. He rubbed circles on Kyle’s back, trying to encourage him to calm down. There were only six minutes left, but Will didn’t say anything. Will glanced out the window and noticed the streetlights had been turned off. Kyle didn’t say anything. He reached down and pulled the sheets over his legs, muttering that he was cold.

Kyle got up off Will, laid on a pillow, and closed his eyes. He could feel that Will was watching him.

“What do you think your brother’s doing right now,” Kyle asked.

“Either sleeping or wanking. Or both, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“I’d like to think my sister’s sleeping. But she’s probably awake. So is Dan.”

“Yeah, Dan wouldn’t sleep through this.”

Kyle was quiet for two minutes.

“Hey, Will. If there is an afterlife, will you wait for me? You know how dying old people always say they’ll wait for their wife or husband outside the gates of heaven for them? Would you do that for me?”

“Yeah, sure. I don’t see why not.”

“Thanks.”

Kyle opened his eyes and took Will’s hand in his. He sat up, looked at Will, and smiled. They had reached seconds. Kyle began to count down from sixty in his head. He knew he was off, but it didn’t matter.

 

There was a flash, then everything was gone.


End file.
